


A Steamy Night

by Drakesorceror



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Post-Time Skip, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, big tits, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakesorceror/pseuds/Drakesorceror
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth relax and destress in the bath. Coincidentally finished in time for Dimitri's birthday!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 44





	A Steamy Night

Dimitri closed his eyes and let out a grunt as Byleth dragged the cloth down his back. The windows of the room were covered by steam as the two lovers relaxed in the basin of piping hot water.

The busty greenhead sat behind Dimitri, her legs wrapped around his waist and her tremendous bosom pressed against his back. She raised her arm and squeezed the hot water from the cloth, allowing it to fall onto his long blonde locks. Slowly her hand fell to his shoulder and she again began dragging the cloth against his pale skin, leaving kisses on every inch of him she washed.

Dimitri groaned lowly at his lover’s actions. Leaning back into her, resting his head upon her shoulder as her actions moved to his chest. Byleth gazed down at Dimitri’s face as she rubbed circles on his broad chest. 

Dimitri sighed at her actions before murmuring to her “I love you”. Byleth craned her neck towards him and pecked his lips.

“And I you” she responded, slowly letting go of the cloth and trailing her hand down his torso, stopping as her fingers grazed over his cock. Slowly she ran her fingers over his large tool before wrapping them around it with a gentle squeeze. Dimitri closed his eye and enjoyed the feeling of the verdant haired beauty stroking his cock to full hardness. 

Slowly, he allowed himself to slide down her body, letting his head to rest in his former Professor’s cleavage, a place that happened to be one of his favourite places to rest his head. The buxom beauty smirked at Dimitri, “Does this take you back?” she asked, her tone reminiscent.

“Indeed it does” the King replied, his mind casting back to his academy days and the fun he and Byleth had with their secret “affair”. Dimitri had to admit that while he was glad that he and Byleth could be together openly he did miss the excitement of their secret relationship. 

Byleth gave Dimitri and exceptionally slow stroke before asking him, “Do you remember that time in the classroom? When Annette walked in and we nearly got caught?”

Dimitri chuckled, “How could I forget? It took me weeks to forgive myself after throwing you across the room like that.”

Byleth used her free hand to stroke Dimitri’s hair, “I know, you were so mopey, it was adorable. Do you remember how I had to cheer you up..?”

Dimitri shivered slightly, “How could I forget? Th-that thing you did with tongue! I still don’t how you d-”

“Sshhh” Byleth interrupted, “You don’t have to know, just enjoy…” Byleth released Dimitri’s cock with a swift upward stroke, leaving it to twitch and throb from loneliness. The lime haired beauty then brushed back Dimitri’s long mess of hair and lowered her head to meet his lips. 

The kiss was gentle, tender, their lips brushing gently and softly. After a few seconds, they parted. The two looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Neither of them could resist each other. Dimitri took the initiative, he lunged upwards capturing Byleth’s lips, this time the kiss was aggressive, hungry, impassioned. One of the young King’s hands flew from the water to grip the back of his lover’s head, pulling her harder against him.

Byleth’s planted her hands on Dimitri’s broad, muscular chest. Finally the kiss broke, the release of power causing Byleth’s head to fly back and Dimitri’s head to nearly submerge beneath the bathwater. 

The two raced into action. Dimitri spun around to face the buxom beauty as she gripped the edge of the tub and tightened her legs around him in order to push them down into the centre of the bath.

Their lips collided against one another once more, this time being no less fierce. Dimitri wrapped his arms around his former Professor pulling her close to him, her ample breasts pressing against his hard chest. Byleth gripped his broad shoulders and lifted her hips to meet his dick. Slowly, she began to grind her pussy against him. The blonde closed his eyes tightly, the friction being not quite enough, of course, Byleth knew that. Teasing him was one of her favourite things to do before fucking, she enjoyed riling him up, sending him wild. It made her experience far more enjoyable. 

Byleth moved her head to Dimitri’s neck. Slowly, she began to kiss and nip at him, still grinding of course. Dimitri shivered again, a low growl escaping his throat. The green-haired temptress allowed one of her hands to drift from the King’s shoulder and to his large balls. Her lips moved up to his ear, licking and nipping at his earlobe. She began to massage his sac before whispering to him, “They’re so heavy my King, so full… You must feel so pent up, so unsatisfied… They need to be emptied, drained, you need to be milked of every last drop else you won’t be able to think straight, and we can hardly have a King who can’t keep his thoughts together for lack of, release”.

“Nnnngh” Dimitri grunted, his grip on Byleth’s sides tightening. Dimitri whispered to Byleth, though it instead came out as a low snarl “Y-you…. You!”

Byleth smirked. She knew that every animal instinct was stirring within him. His grip became tighter. Byleth’s eyes widened with excitement, the crest of Bladdyid was emerging. She pulled back from his ear and pecked him on the lips.

“Go”.

Dimitri let go. He pulled Byleth beneath him, submerging all but her face. Her verdant hair fanning out around her in the water and her massive breasts rising and bobbing in the water. In one swift, hard movement Dimitri slammed his abnormally large tool into his former teacher. 

Byleth let out a high pitched squeal at Dimitri’s entrance. The Boar King’s power only seemed to grow after entering his lover. Dimitri swung his hips back with all the power he had only to swing them back forward with more. The impact caused Byleth to slide backward with every thrust and water to spill out of the basin and onto the hardwood floor.

With every thrust Byleth shrieked and Dimitri roared. Dimitri felt his orgasm stirring and Byleth could feel the telltale knot in her stomach. 

With one final slam from the King, Byleth’s walls clenched and squeezed the King’s orgasm from his royal sceptre. 

“Yaaaah” Dimitri yelled, spilling his seed inside of his lover. The King held Byleth close, his release never-ending. Ten seconds straight Byleth counted. Dimitri came for ten seconds straight. 

Finally, he withdrew from the buxom greenhead and dropped back, resting against the edge of the bath. Byleth drifted towards him, resting on his chest. The two lovers kissed gently, their exhaustion rendering them of being able to do any more.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around Byleth, who slumped against him, “I love you” he breathed quietly.

“I love you too” Byleth murmured in response.


End file.
